Conventional vehicles such as automobiles are powered by means of internal combustion engines. A fuel, such as gasoline, is combusted in order to provide power to the drive train of the vehicle for the purpose of moving the vehicle.
Disadvantages of powering vehicles by means of engines that consume fuel include problems with the expense and availability of the fuel, the noxious by-products of the burnt fuel which cause pollution, and the relatively complicated and expensive engines that are required to burn the fuel, with many moving parts that become worn and require expensive repairs or tuning up.
Conventional vehicles also have roller bearings associated with each of the wheels of the vehicle. The bearings each have an inner race to which the axle is secured, with the inner race having an outer surface that is machined into a smooth track. The inner race stays stationary with the vehicle frame. The bearing includes an outer race that fits closely into a casing or hub. The outer race rotates with the wheel, and has an inner surface that is machined into a smooth track. A plurality of cylindrical rollers are positioned between the inner and outer races so that the outer race can be rotated relative to the stationary inner race.
Essentially all of the vehicle's weight is supported by the roller bearings. As the vehicle moves and the wheels rotate, while the axle and inner races remain stationary, the weight of the vehicle bears down on the inner races. The purpose of the wheel bearings is to minimize the amount of friction between the races and the cylindrical rollers as the vehicle is moving, since any friction will tend to reduce the speed of the vehicle and require more power to maintain the vehicle at a desired speed. The wheel bearings, therefore, are of limited success. While they reduce friction, there is nevertheless considerable friction between the races and the cylindrical rollers resulting from the weight of the vehicle.
Conventional vehicles also include brakes for reducing the speed of a vehicle. Typical conventional braking assemblies are of the disc brake type. A problem with coventional braking assemblies is the fact that they wear out and require repair or replacement.